Pleasant Consequences
by huffleclaw22
Summary: What happens when Neville catches Hannah staring at his crotch in the library? MAJOR Nevannah smut. (I've attempted this before in my other fic 'Sweet Merlin' but this is wayyy more graphic. I feel so shameful...ahh review if you liked it, cause I'm uncomfortable with it now LOL)


a/n: I'm sorry, I had to write this. JK Rowling owns all rights to the epicness of Potterverse.

* * *

Hannah Abbott shook herself, realizing that she was once again staring at Neville Longbottom's crotch. It wasn't like she was _trying to _persay, it just sort of kept happening. She couldn't help it if there was only a thin layer of gray fabric covering his magnificent bulge.

It was no fault of _hers, _if Neville couldn't tame the beast residing in his pants. She knew that others still found him to be the awkward and shy loser that he used to be, even if he was stepping in to lead Dumbledore's Army, they all said he was just trying to fill Harry's shoes but still came off nervous as ever.

Hannah didn't care what the others thought of him, she'd always thought he was sweet, and that his bulge was godly. Just then, she was once again snapped from her reverie as she realized she was still staring at Neville's heavenly crotch. She tried to tear her eyes away, but couldn't quite manage it.

She knew that the Hogwarts library wasn't the best place to be fantasizing over Neville's cock, and crossed her legs tightly as she felt a wet spot forming on her light pink knickers. The last thing she needed was Madam Pince walking by and tisking at her. Or worse, the Carrows.

After checking to make sure no one was looking, Hannah closed her eyes and slowly reached up her skirt under the table. She lightly held herself in a poor attempt to keep her bubble from bursting, but the feeling of her hand there made it even worse.

"Er...Hannah?" a faraway male voice interrupted her erotic thoughts. "You okay?"

Hannah's eyes snapped open. She nearly fell out of her chair when she saw it was Neville. "Merlin me!" she squeaked. "Er...I mean...yeah I'm fine," she stammered as she blushed bright red.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you need to use to loo, and bad," Neville let out a slight laugh.

"O-Oh...Oh. Oh! Er... no I just...um..." Hannah couldn't even find words to express her shame.

"It's okay Hannah, I saw you looking at my, er...my...y'know. You looked over here about t-ten times this past hour," Neville said, shyly looking down at his feet.

"Oh Merlin's beard...this is so awkward. Neville I-I...you know what, I should just leave now..." Hannah decided, starting to get up. She didn't realize that she'd accidentally flashed Neville an upskirt until she noticed him blushing even redder than he already was.

"No please don't leave, just follow me over here," Neville pleaded, grabbing her arm. Hannah's heart fluttered at his touch.

"What for, I really must be going..." she protested as he pulled her behind a large bookcase.

Neville pulled her close to him, and Hannah could feel his stiff cock against her upper thigh. He slowly reached under her skirt and tickled the wet spot on her pink panties. "Shhh...it's obvious we both need a release, and since it's our own faults, it's only fair that we relieve eachother," he whispered.

Hannah noticed that a whole new air of confidence shone in his deep hazel eyes. It was so bloody sexy and she could feel a passionate fire roaring within them both. "Yes, but Neville, what about..._the Carrows_?" she whispered back, hoisting herself up so she was straddling him.

"Screw 'em," Neville grinned nervously.

"Neville!" Hannah giggled slightly.

"Fine, have it your way then," Neville agreed. He sent up a few quieting and concealment charms. "Happy now?" he asked.

"Yes very," Hannah cooed into his shoulder. She reached down and unzipped his fly, letting his gray trousers fall to the floor. She began to stroke his growing bulge. Neville moaned in satisfaction.

"Ooooh blazing balls of Merlin, yes Hannah, yes..." he panted. He leaned closer and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Hannah's heart was beating a mile a minute. She caressed his fluffy dark brown hair and rubbed herself up and down against him. She had her knee wedged against his bulge. "Are you going to pierce me with Gryffindor's sword?" she teased as they slowly sunk down onto the floor.

Neville merely nodded before sliding her knickers all the way off and pushing her skirt all the way up. "It's so convenient that they make you girls wear skirts," he whispered seductively.

"Go on then, have your way with me Longottom," Hannah panted.

"Glad to, Abbott," Neville breathed. He was stroking her long honey blonde waves as she pulled down his tight white briefs. Ever so gently, he let his horny instincts take over, and Hannah let out a deep moan of pleasure.

Students walking past, doing homework, or just reading in their spare time, had absolutely no idea what shenanigans were going on behind the last bookshelf. After about six minutes, both Hannah and Neville reached their release, and were laying on the floor holding eachother and shaking.

"So are we like... dating now?" Neville asked after a few seconds.

"I certainly hope so," Hannah replied with a giggle.

"The truth is, is, I've had a giant crush on you since third year," Neville confessed shyly.

"I've liked you since fifth," Hannah admitted with a blush.

Neville grinned and rolled over on top of her. He buttoned his top two shirt buttons and fixed his crimson and gold necktie. He then pulled his briefs and pants back up. "Here we go," he said, gently pulling Hannah's skirt back down.

Hannah slowly sat up and buttoned her blouse. She fixed her yellow and black necktie, and repositioned the shiny prefect's badge on the outside of her robes. She looked at Neville expectantly. "Well aren't you going to give me my knickers?" she asked.

"Nah, you don't need 'em," Neville grinned mischeviously. He then proceeded to stuff the pink panties inside of his already tight underwear before zipping his pants back up. Hannah noticed his bulge was even larger than before, because of _her _knickers!

"Neville I-" but she didn't get to finish, because he cut her off with another deep kiss.

"When you go to spank the kitty tonight, think about where those pretty knickers are," Neville whispered before lifting the charms and walking out of the large library. Hannah's eyes were wide and her mouth hung agape, she nearly fainted, and then ran as fast as she could up to her dormitory.

'Blazing balls of Merlin...I should've stared at his crotch two years ago!'

* * *

a/n: I'm deeply sorry I scarred anyone for life XD I just really felt the urge to write more 'Nevannah' smut. I feel so bad now LOL.


End file.
